Tin
History (Submitted by Mr_Roboto37) September 19th, 2008 Dr. Lace convinced me to begin work on an overhaul of our project, retooling for domestic use. Production began on Concept Unit-031. September 22nd, 2008 Virtual testing on Concept Unit-031 was successful. Beginning stage two testing with Responsometers 032 and 033. September 29th, 2008 Responsometers 032 and 033 were incompatible and to this build. November 19th, 2008 I've finalized the chassis but there seems to be a problem with the synchronization of the Responsometer communicating with the many internal systems and software of this build. I've gone through nearly a fifth of our responsometers so far. This chassis has fried half of them. I don't want to abandon this build. I've given it more of a face, similar to the 029 unit I created as a joke. It's got more personality. I really want to make this work as I think I'm really onto something here. January 1st, 2009 Tilly and I stayed up way too late last night running diagnostics on this little android. Tilly had a brilliant idea to replace the wiring with Dayton Fiber Relays. It's costly as hell but I think it might just be what this little guy needs to solve this desync problem. January 27th, 2009 Finally finished the overhaul, installing the Dayton Fiber Relay (which required doing a favor for Niles Caulder to get an affordable price) and got Responsometer 049 slotted into this mechanoid. Initial tests seemed promising, but... 049 just doesn't feel right to me. He's cocky and yet uninspired. I don't like it. He doesn't feel prepared to grow. February 9th, 2009 Tilly didn't want me to do it, but I went ahead and plugged 050 into the new android. Tilly was concerned that 050 was my responsometer but I still hold to the belief that 010 was my own so I went ahead and with 050's installation. I'm glad I did. I like this little guy. He might be a little depressive but he's ambitious and eager to please. I'm calling him Tin. February 27th, 2009 Tin completed his initial test run. Tilly suggested we begin pairing tests using Iron as a partner to Tin. Almost immediately the two began to refer to each other as "brothers" and behaved accordingly. June 13th, 2013 Metal Men make their public debut, air-dropping into Star City. May 27th, 2014 Tin reports finding a wild artificial intelligence living in the internet.Network Files: Tin Threat Assessment Resources * Military Grade Chassis: Tin is built to be an expert hacker and coordinator. He is small but sophisticated in his design. He is highly intelligent and has all of the most sophisticated in his design. He is highly intelligent and has all of the most sophisticated software, though a bit lacking in hardware. ** Sensors: Tin has the most robust sensory suite of Project METAL and he is constantly finding ways to upgrade the sensor package. Tin has the ability to directly interface with computers via wireless signals. ** Power Capacity: Tin's size allows him to house a small, but efficient battery which can be recharged quickly through the use of a STAR Labs fuel cell. In standard conditions, Tin can operate for fourteen hours without recharging. If operating long-term away from a STAR Labs robotic charging station, Tin carries two small fuel cells in a satchel or utilize a wall outlet while he intends to be stationary for any length of time. Tin can also make use of an internal caloric intake processing system and due to his android design, actually enjoys the consuming of food and drink. Tin is very fond of drinking lemonade. ** Strength: Tin's mechanics are not designed for heavy lifting, but he is able to dead lift approximately 1,000 pounds or 453.59 kilograms in emergency situations. Be advised that such strain does drain his battery and can cause severe damage to his sensitive systems. ** Armor: Tin's chassis has limited armor to prevent interference with the interception of signals and his data transmissions. Tin's chassis can sustain limited small arms fire, but Tin would rather avoid gunfire. * Responsometer: A device invented by Will Magnus and Tilly Lace of STAR Labs, the Responsometer contains a "digital soul" based partly on the neural mapping of Magnus and Lace's friends and family. This device also contains all the necessary programming and functions as the brain of the mechanical lifeform. If the chassis is destroyed, the Responsometer can be recovered and housed in a new chassis. * Personality: Though a crucial member of the team, Tin does not seem to think highly of himself. Prone to demeaning himself, Tin is always eager to prove himself but often fails to recognize his own successes. Tin is jealous of the rest of the team's larger chassis and more flashy abilities. Tin longs to have his responsometer placed in a larger, more tactical chassis one day. Still, though Tin might not understand why, the other Metal Men count Tin as one of their favorites. In particular, Gold weighs Tin's advise heavily, Copper counts Tin as her best friend (often carrying him around on her back and calling him her 'Bronze Buddy'), and Nameless is often trying to cheer him up. * Programming: Tin has a library of technical manuals stored in his head. He is also programmed with intensive coding ability from Dr. Lace, making Tin one of the world's most capable computer hackers. Tin is also given extensive problem-solving capacity and information on the use of communication signals, broadcasting equipment, and general electronics. Tin is a highly capable mechanic and electrician, able to act as a field mechanic for his fellow Metal Men, often doing the precision work which Lead's large frame and hands cannot. Weaknesses * Tin's lack of confidence and small size can be exploited. Analytics * Physicality: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Occult: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Weapons: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Experience: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 5 - Master / Remarkable Trivia and Notes Trivia * His primary designation is Technical Support and his secondary designation is Cyber-Warfare & Telecommunications. * The littlest of the Metal men, Tin is the team's expert hacker and operator. He is small but sophisticated in his design. He is highly intelligent and has all of the most sophisticated software, though a bit lacking in hardware.Earth-27 Rosters: Metal Men * It is possible that Tin may have the responsometer based on Will's own neuro-map as they do share a number of similar qualities, which is particularly noticeable when Will is off his meds.Deluxe Oracle Files: Will Magnus * The favor Will mentions doing for Niles Caulder is creating a robot body for Cliff Steele. He gave body of a retired robot METAL-6 (Carbon).Network Files: Cliff Steele 1 * Tin has a Threat Assessment ranking of 66, marking him as a High Threat. Links and References * Appearances of Tin * Character Gallery: Tin Category:Characters Category:Metal Men Members Category:Robot Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Class I Enhanced Strength Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Silver Hair Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:Submitted by Mr_Roboto37 Category:Metropolitan Category:Male Characters Category:Silver Skin Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat